Talk:Girl Meets the New Teacher/@comment-4884084-20150718042416/@comment-4874249-20150725024828
@KallebRulez, Disney was partnered with Warner Bros from 1999-2005 on the musical side through Walt Disney Records, the Warner Music Group helped them in that stretch of time through Warner Bros Records as Walt Disney Records does not carry its own Distribution facilities for its music. and it still does not have its own processing plant to press its own CD's. They're one of the only ones who does not carry its own distribution plant, everyone else in the business of music pretty much does. That ran out in 2006 (the warner bros license), the distribution subsequently switched to Universal and Virgin/EMI where it is now (except for certain territories where its one of them, the other or both, and except for Japan where that's under Avex Trax where its been since 1999, and except for Korea where that is through Universal Music Korea). Disney only partnered with Warner Bros one time on the film side of things, way back in the 90s with Oliver and Company, where the UK theatrical rights are with them, the home rights are with the Buena Vista International Branch of the UK, and was at the time the only time the company has cooperated with a major in that area. Disney and Warner Bros never had anything on the TV side, as the TV rights of the DC heroes are with them as is the film side, Disney doesn't own the asset, it owns marvel, which makes more sense, the X-Men lesson in the first show should have been used, but we run into another problem, even though Disney owns Marvel (which is an asset they have, which that once again makes sense to use that universe over DC, as they have never collaborated with Warner Bros who owns the DC universe in all practical media throughout the world) the X-Men characters are owned by 20th Century Fox, Disney has never collaborated with 20th Century Fox in an artistic endeavour on either the film or TV sides (the star wars deal is involved where its split three ways between them, fox, and lucasfilm, the one that started that remains with fox forever in all perpetuity in all media throughout the world, Disney and lucasfilm got the 5 prequels, they both got the digital rights, Fox is released from the physical in may 2020 except for a new hope which they own for life, including merch, and distribution. even though that went back to lucas and the estate at skywalker ranch, fox remains its distributor. ), Fox did by force where it pretty much absorbed much of the WB's animated work on the film side. (a troll in central park being one, some others), Disney has not worked with a major giant in years aside from the WB very early on in its history. it's working with Sony for Spiderman now, but the WB remains its last partnership musically, never on the film or TV side, but what remains is how did the mouse obtain legal permission from their former partner to teach a batman lesson, even though the company does not own the work?